Ambition
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Apa yang kau utamakan? Masa depan atau orang yang berharga bagimu? Apa yang akan kau lepaskan? / (Prekuel 'Choice.' Genre ambigu. Hurt/comfort? Angst? Friendship? Romance? Warning inside. Thank you for reading :D Cover not mine)


Warning : Shonen-ai? Friendship? KiKuro? OOC? Typo? Tidak sesuai EyD? Quick-typing. Unbeta. Abal.

Disclaimer : Chara milik Fujimaki-sensei desu.

A/N : Saya terinspirasi dari fic **'Sarishinohara -distand field-' milik Arisa Yukishiro-san** dan **fic 'Pesan (dan sumpah) yang Terakhir' milik Los Malaventurados no Lloran-san.**

Latar belakang fic ini hanya kegalauan saya tentang masa depan dan hal-hal penting bagi saya.

.

.

**Ambition**

.

.

"Sangat perlu untuk mempertimbangkan jurusan yang akan diambil dengan prospek kerjanya."

Hari ini, Sekolah Menengah Atas Seirin mengadakan sosialisasi tentang universitas dan jurusan-jurusan yang akan dituju.

Kuroko Tetsuya tetap mendengarkan sosialisasi tersebut. Meski ia sudah memutuskan jurusan yang akan ia ambil.

Sastra Jepang.

Tetsuya tahu bahwa jurusan yang akan ia ambil tidak memiliki masa depan yang cerah seperti dokter ataupun koki ataupun pilot.

Namun, ia menyukai hal itu - sastra.

Kanji demi kanji terlewati bersamaan dengan waktu yang terus berputar. Kanji demi kanji yang memperlihatkan makna diri mereka. Pilihan kanji untuk membuat kalimat yang indah.

Tetsuya benar-benar menyukainya.

Namun, hal itu mengundang pro dan kontra, tentu saja.

Tetsuya bukanlah anak jenius ataupun anak yang tidak jenius. Dia hanyalah anak yang kemampuannya rata-rata. Banyak guru-guru disana yang terkejut mengetahui anak itu akan mengambil jurusan yang masa depannya termasuk agak tidak cerah.

Tetsuya hanya diam dan mendengarkan mereka.

Keputusannya sudah bulat.

Orang tuanya saja mendukung keputusannya, bagaimana bisa ia mundur dari pilihannya?

"Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri."

Motto tersebut merupakan motto seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang model. Namun, Tetsuya tahu bahwa jauh di lubuk hati Kise Ryouta - nama pemuda itu, Ryouta ingin menjadi seorang pilot.

Terbang mengarungi langit biru nan luas layaknya seorang bajak laut yang ingin mengarungi seluruh lautan.

Tetsuya hanya dapat tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa bahagianya Ryouta saat bercerita tentang cita-citanya.

Sama seperti Tetsuya.

Cita-cita Ryouta sendiri juga ditentang oleh beberapa orang.

Karirnya sebagai seorang model sangatlah bagus. Bagaimana bisa ia ingin meninggalkan segala ketenaran tersebut?

Salah satu kakaknya pun kecewa dengan keputusan Ryouta yang tetap ingin menjadi seorang pengendara burung besi (Wajar saja, karena kakaknya 'lah yang membuat Ryouta berkecimpung di dunia model.)

Meski begitu, banyak juga yang mendukungnya untuk mengejar cita-citanya tersebut.

"Sekian dan terima kasih." Entah sejak kapan sosialisasi tersebut berakhir.

"Huah! Aku masih tidak tahu harus menjadi apa!" Tetsuya menatap rekan bermain basketnya tersebut, Kagami Taiga.

"Kau bisa tetap menjadi seorang pemain basket yang hebat, Kagami-kun. Kau memiliki bakat alami tersebut. Sama seperti Aomine-kun." Komentar Tetsuya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang Afrika itu!"

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Jadi... Kurokocchi akan masuk universitas mana-ssu?" Tanya Ryouta.

Di saat waktu senggangnya, Ryouta rela datang dari Kanagawa ke Tokyo untuk menemui Tetsuya. Tetsuya sendiri memiliki banyak - dapat dikatakan agak banyak - waktu luang.

"Saya memilih untuk masuk universitas B." Jawab pria berambut biru muda itu, "Bagaimana dengan Kise-kun? Apa masih ingin melanjutkan ke sekolah penerbangan?" Tanyanya.

Yang ditanya mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja! Ini adalah cita-citaku dari dulu!" Serunya bersemangat.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi mantan teman satu tim basketnya tersebut.

"Tapi, Kurokocchi... Kau tahu..." Si model itu menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung, "Orang tuaku memperbolehkanku untuk mengambil jurusan tersebut jika aku bersekolah di luar negeri." Lirihnya.

Tetsuya langsung berhenti menyesap minuman favoritnya. Ia menatap kosong meja yang berada didepannya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, bukankah itu kabar baik?" Seru Tetsuya menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dibalik wajah datar disertai suara datarnya, "Lagipula, saya rasa untuk menjadi seorang pilot yang profesional, akan lebih baik untuk bersekolah di negara lain yang sekolah penerbangannya memang dapat dikatakan lebih baik." Tambahnya.

"Ya... Aku tahu itu-ssu..." Komentar si lawan bicara, "Tapi... Apa Kurokocchi tidak takut? Siapa tahu saja kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi?"

Tetsuya hanya menahan nafasnya setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

_Masa depan itu adalah masa yang membuat kita berdebar-debar._

_Namun._

_Juga merupakan masa yang membuat kita merasa takut._

_Karena itu, di masa depan, apapun keputusannya, resikonya akan kita tanggung sendiri._

_Masa depan itu kita raih dengan kemampuan kita sendiri bukan?_

_Kita yang menjalani hidup ini._

_Kenapa harus ada orang lain yang merencanakan hidup kita?_

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Manik madu Ryouta menerawang jauh. Entah apa yang sedang ia perhatikan daritadi.

"Haruskah aku tetap menjadi seorang model agar dapat bersamanya? Atau... Mengejar cita-citaku...?" Lirihnya lemas.

"Oh, Ryouta... Kau sudah pulang?" Sapa kakak pertamanya. Ryouta hanya memandang kakaknya dalam diam. Kakaknya segera menangkap keanehan dari pandangan Ryouta.

"Ada apa, Ryouta?"

Ryouta awalnya menghela napasnya dengan keras. Lalu, kembali berpikir.

"Nee-chan... Menurut Nee-chan, aku harus mengutamakan cita-citaku atau orang yang kucintai?"

Suasana menjadi canggung karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ryouta agak berat.

"H-hm... Apakah kau mau mempertaruhkan masa depanmu demi orang yang kaucintai itu? Padahal, kau belum tahu, apakah orang itu memang jodohmu atau bukan." Jawab anak tertua keluarga Kise tersebut.

"Tapi... Jika dia memang jodohmu, pasti kalian akan bertemu lagi meski terpisah..." Ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut kepala adik bungsunya tersebut.

Ryouta terdiam.

Diam-diam, ia membulatkan hatinya akan apa yang ia pilih.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Jadi... Kurokocchi aku memutuskan untuk menyetujui kata orang tuaku."

Tetsuya membiarkan mata birunya menatap pemuda berwajah cantik itu, "Akan kudoakan kau sukses, Kise-kun." Tetsuya kembali membaca novel yang daritadi ia pegang.

"Kurokocchi... Tidak peduli ya...?"

Pemain basket tim Seirin itu langsung membatasi halaman novel yang ia baca dan meletakkannya di meja, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan dangkal seperti itu, Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi membenciku?"

"Apa inti dari pertanyaanmu tersebut...?"

"Kurokocchi tidak takut? Bisa saja kita tidak akan bertemu lagi di masa depan!"

Jauh di lubuk hati Tetsuya yang paling dalam, tentu ia takut. Melepaskan orang yang disayangi itu tidak semudah kau melepas suatu benda.

Tetsuya tetap diam. Tidak membuka mulutnya sedikit pun.

Ryouta menghela napasnya, "Ternyata dari awal hanya aku yang terlalu banyak berpikir ya-ssu..."

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Dalam kedipan mata, sekarang mereka sudah berada di acara kelulusan. Setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka, Tetsuya dan Ryouta sama sekali tidak berhubungan.

"Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan katanya akan sekolah penerbangan di luar negeri ya?" Tanya manager tim basket Akademi Touou.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

"Oh. Bicara tentang Kise... Bukankah dia akan berangkat lusa?" Ucap Midorima Shintarou, "Kemarin, aku dikirimi email-nodayo."

Mendengar itu, Tetsuya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman. Seperti... Ada sesuatu yang benar mengganjal.

"Oh... Haruskah kita mengantarnya pergi?" Tanya Daiki malas.

"Dai-chan bodoh! Tentu saja! Kapan lagi kita bisa menemui Ki-chan?! Siapa tahu kita tidak akan bertemu dengan Ki-chan lagi!" Balas Satsuki setengah memarahi teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

_"Bisa saja kita tidak akan bertemu lagi di masa depan!"_

Perkataan Ryouta waktu lalu langsung memasuki ingatan Tetsuya.

Bisakah ia bertemu Ryouta di masa depan?

Apakah ia benar-benar rela melepaskannya hanya demi masa depan yang cerah?

Berapa besar kemungkinan mereka akan tetap berhubungan meski jarak memisahkan?

Berapa besar kemungkinan di masa depan mereka akan bertemu seperti sekarang?

"Oi, Tetsu... Kau kenapa?!" Seru Daiki pada mantan rekan basketnya.

"Tetsu-kun! Apa ada yang sakit?!"

Tetsuya menatap kosong mereka, "Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Tapi... Kau menangis..."

Tetsuya tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi sekarang. Biarlah semua perasaan ini hanyut bersamaan dengan air mata yang keluar.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Kau harus pandai menyesuaikan diri di negara sana. Kau tahu, budaya mereka berbeda dengan kita. Dan kau juga harus rajin makan sayur. Mereka orang barat lebih senang memakan daging." Saran Akashi Seijuurou pada Kise Ryouta yang dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi harus pergi meninggalkan tanah airnya.

"I-iya, Akashicchi! Tenang saja! Aku bisa menjaga diriku baik-baik kok!" Balas Ryouta.

"Nanti bawakan aku gadis barat yang dadanya G-cup ya, Kise." Seru Daiki sambil tetap membaca majalan pornonya.

"Erominecchi! / Dai-chan!" Seru Ryouta dan Satsuki bersamaan.

"Kise-chin, aku mau kue." Pinta Atsushi.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengirimkannya bukan..."

Lalu, mereka berbincang-bincang. Masih ada waktu sekitar 40 menit sebelum Ryouta naik pesawat. Ryouta menatap kosong pintu masuk bandara. Ia masih berharap akan bertemu dengan sosok itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat-nodayo!" Shintarou mendatangi kumpulan tersebut dengan nafas terengah-engah, "Takao lamban sekali."

"Ahaha! Tidak apa! Aku senang Midorimacchi mau mengunjungiku-ssu!" Girang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Waktu tentu berjalan cepat bila bersama dengan teman. Ryouta memeluk temannya satu persatu lalu mengangkat bawaannya dan pergi beranjak menuju pintu tempat menunggu.

"Hahaha... Apa yang kuharapkan..." Lirihnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Dia tidak mungkin datang..."

Ryouta tersenyum pahit.

Benar dugaannya kalau orang itu - Tetsuya - tidak pernah memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya. Lantas, apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa pemuda mungil itu memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya?

"Kise-kun."

"Ahaha... Sebegitu terpuruknya 'kah aku hingga berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya...?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak berhalusinasi, Kise-kun."

Mata berwarna madu itu langsung terbelalak dan segera mencari sosok pemuda berhawa tipis itu.

"Kurokocchi?"

Ryouta melihat Tetsuya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, Tetsuya tersenyum lembut, "Maafkan aku."

"Kurokocchi!" Ryouta tidak peduli apa yang dilihat orang lain. Dibiarkannya barang bawaannya lepas dari tangannya. Biarlah sekali ini - yang bisa saja yang terakhir dalam hidupnya - menyentuh Tetsuya.

"Kise-kun... Kita berada di tempat umum..."

"Ku-kupikir... Kupikir Kurokocchi membenciku-ssu!" Seru Ryouta. Lalu, Ryouta merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan di kepalanya.

"Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu...?"

"Huwaaaaaaaaa! Kurokocchiiiiii!" Ryouta tidak peduli apa kata media massa nanti. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaan aslinya.

"Jangan menangis, Kise-kun..." Ucap Tetsuya lembut. Cukup untuk menenangkan pemuda yang lahir di bulan Juni tersebut, "Kau tahu, Kise-kun... Sebenarnya aku juga takut kalau di masa depan nanti kita tidak akan bertemu..." Tetsuya membalas pelukan Ryouta.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Kurokocchi tidak bi-!" Ucapan Ryouta segera dipotong oleh Tetsuya.

"Tapi, masa depanmu juga penting, kau tahu. Janganlah takut, bila kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi, pastilah kita bertemu lagi. Aku menunggumu di Jepang."

"Kepada penumpang JAL dengan nomor Boeing 763-555 bernama Kise Ryouta, dimohon memasuki pesawat sekarang. Panggilan pertama." Ryouta melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu, Ryouta segera mengambil barang bawaannya.

"Aku pergi ya..." Nada ketidakrelaan berpisah dengan Tetsuya masih terdengar.

"Kau sudah terlambat. Cepatlah berangkat. Capailah cita-citamu!" Seru Tetsuya, "Ryouta-kun..." Lirihnya tanpa terdengar oleh siapapun.

Tetsuya terus menatap punggung pemuda tersebut hingga hilang ditelan kerumunan massa.

"Sampai nanti, Ryouta-kun..." Sekali lagi, Tetsuya membiarkan seluruh perasaannya luruh dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

_Masa depan itu penting._

_Karena hidup kita akan berlanjut bersamaan dengan pilihan kita._

_Karena itu capailah keinginan tersebut._

_Kalau kau ingin kita bertemu lagi._

_Teruslah berharap._

_Karena aku yakin harapan kita akan dijawab oleh waktu._

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

A/N : Nangis. Fic apa ini. Saya lagi mood buat nulis angst, drabble, fluff, dan one-shot. Jadi, mungkin last chapter Kise Tetsuya's Pregnancy progressnya agak lambat (meski ga selambat kemarin(?))

Dan bagian bandara. Abaikan saja. Saya gatau harus gimana...! Maafkan saya m_ _m

Kepada para reader atau orang yang pernah saya review, mulai dari sekarang saya belajar menjadi reviewer yang berkualitas(?) Karena saya harus belajar mengapresiasi suatu karya. Mohon bantuannya m_ _m

Jikalau fic saya ada kekurangan dan kelebihan, silahkan berikan pemikiran anda di kotak review. Terima kasih banyak m_ _m

Terima kasih bagi para pembaca dan reviewer sekalian m_ _m


End file.
